


Saint Seiros Day

by IGOM



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bedroom Banter, But is still the Goddess' favorite, Claude is a sinner, F/M, Married Sex, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGOM/pseuds/IGOM
Summary: As part of her holy duties, Byleth has to attend morning services in Garreg Mach. Claude tries to convince her to stay in bed.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Saint Seiros Day

The depths of winter in Garreg Mach made Byleth glad for the warmth of another beside her at the time in the morning when the fire had burnt down to embers. The mountains barred an early dawn, so it was still dim in the archbishop's bedchambers at the top of the spire. She stretched in a slow, careful way to avoid disturbing the body beside her that was seemed to be still in the depths.

Next was to slip out from under the sheets, but as she peeled away the blankets to sneak away, arms encircled her waist and pulled her fast. Lips pressed against her neck. "It's too early, stay a bit," Claude mumbled, half in one language, half in another as he woke.

Byleth laughed and touched his hands. "It's Saint Seiros Day, I have to get ready for the morning service."

She felt the trace of his nose as he trailed kisses. "Why? You don't even believe in the Seiros scriptures. All that pomp and circumstance and nonsense." Those strong arms pulled her closer, unraveling her resolve as she felt his warmth against her, a sharp contrast to their chilly bedroom. "Stay in bed, I'll worship you better than anyone else ever could."

Turning in his arms, her gaze met his. Claude grinned, impudent as ever. "How did a heathen like you end up married to the reborn goddess, I wonder." Still, she kissed his nose and traced the curve of his ear with a finger. 

"I wonder." Fingers tickled along her sides, surprising gentle despite the skin hardened by years of hard work on the field of battle. "Though being married to a goddess ought to be an implicit approval of my opinions in regards to the religion that you lead."

She gave him a teasing huff in response. "Perhaps I ought to excommunicate you for your impure thoughts about my holy person."

"Wouldn't that be something?" He kissed her and pressed her into the mattress, his weight comforting over her. "We should make our own rituals and myths. The wind god came from the east and tamed a dragon goddess-"

She laughed, cut off with a moan when he nipped her neck. "I would argue it was the other way around. The wind god came from the east and was tamed by a dragon goddess."

There was a smile in his voice, deeper with arousal now than before. "Maybe they tamed each other." More sleepy groping, his mouth sloppy on her skin; Byleth caressed his hair as he made her moan with his lips on her nipple. One hand teased her mound, asking permission, and she shifted her hips to allow him to dip his fingers into her folds, pressing the button. "We could have a feast day on our anniversary, and part of the ritual is for us to sneak off in the evening and have our own private ceremony in bed."

"Sounds like your excuse to have a party and _fuck!_ " This last word came out stuttered as he spread her legs and pushed himself inside. Hard and hot, the pace slow; perfect morning sex. Her feet bounced off his ass as she hooked her legs around his hips. "You really are a blasphemer, you know."

"Your mouth says that, but your body says I'm pleasing the goddess just fine." His cock found the spot inside her and he began to thrust with more purpose than before as her breath hitched. Her soft whimpers counterpointed his grunts with each push, and she took over for his hand on her clit so he could hold her sides as his pace picked up.

Byleth looked up into his face, her beloved. His pupils were wide, face screwed up in that lovely way when he was close. Her other hand she trailed paths across his skin with her fingernails, pausing to tease when he let out a gasp at her touch; he liked when she tickled his throat and gently pulled on his earlobes. Pace quickened, she removed her hand from herself and clung to his shoulders, digging nails in as she felt herself tighten, shivering and letting out a long whine at the climax, and another when she felt him pulse inside her, coming with the groan of her name.

He lay on her a long moment with his head on her collarbone, still buried deep inside. She pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead, and he smiled at the affection. "Are you sure we have to go to the services?"

"Yes." _Unfortunately_. Laying in a warm bed with her husband fondling her was preferable to donning the confining robes of the archbishop and sitting in the cold cathedral all morning as they listened to the same sermons from last year.

At last, he kissed her and pulled away; Claude almost always kissed her when they separated so they wouldn't feel the loss so keenly. "I'll help you dress." He kissed her again, eyes shining. "I don't want anyone else to see my dragon goddess in all her glory."

Byleth laughed and caressed his lips with a finger. "As the wind god wishes."

**Author's Note:**

> Claude would make a terrible god, tbh.


End file.
